As a technology for reducing power consumption in a conventional music reproducing device, there was proposed a method of halting power supply to an amplifier circuit while music is not reproduced (for example, see 2002-182804 of the Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open (Pages 3-4, FIG. 2)).
FIG. 9 shows a constitution according to the conventional technology. When the operation is performed to start music reproduction in an operating function unit A, a reproducing function unit B reproduces music. During the music reproduction, an information notifying section 11 in the reproducing function unit B notifies the operating function unit A of information on the music.
However, the conventional reproducing device is disadvantageous in that the music information is often notified from the information notifying section 11 to the operating function unit A during the music reproduction, which makes it difficult for the operating function unit A to be inactive and results in an increase in the power consumption during the music reproduction.